


[Fanart] SCRUFF

by UnUnpredictableMe (DraejonSoul)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 19:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraejonSoul/pseuds/UnUnpredictableMe
Summary: Scruffy Flynn. Is all. Nothing to see here. For Lucy's eyes only. (^_~)





	[Fanart] SCRUFF

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Celtrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celtrose/gifts), [deathbypastry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbypastry/gifts).

[ ](http://fav.me/ddhbdi5)

**Author's Note:**

> I was hoping that the drawings for the rest of this month was all Inktober, but this sneaky CMF wormed his way in. 🙄 😅
> 
> Inspired by a Tumblr thread (https://kissedbydragonfire.tumblr.com/post/188058384717/ununpredictableme-oh-girl-we-so-need-more-of), and Celtrose and deathbypastry (garciaflynnismyspiritanimal on Tumblr) just HAD to put the image in my head. So yeah, I hate-love you, you thirsty animals.


End file.
